DB x Flipqy
by Herr-Butch69
Summary: dabbles of one of my fave pairings Db and evil flippy (flipqy). most of it should be fluff. in my stories db is not an old fat perve he's more of a shy teen and they're in more of an anime style cuz it looks better that way.
1. Swim Into My Heart pt 1

I can't do it!

I thought to myself. _I just can't do it! Not looking like this!_

Today was the day of the big swimming competition and everyone in HTT (Happy Tree Town) had gathered on the beach to watch. I had been training for months for this big event and was feeling confident until I saw HIM standing there in camo swimming trunks, silver dog tags hung around his neck. His yellow eyes made me shiver and that perfectly-etched, alabaster body of his made my own body feel hot. His rough voice and evil laugh made my knees weak and my heart race every time I heard it! Flipqy. That sexy, evil, blood-thirsty veteran was to die for! I would only be a little nervous if it weren't for the damn yellow speedo I was forced to wear! I didn't want to step foot out there looking like some little kid straight out of swim class, especially with HIM watching.

I quickly grabbed a robe and put it on, sneaking out of the dressing tent each swimmer had set up for them to change in, and quickly hiding under the dock. I heard the whistle blow for the swimmers to line up. Names were called out and after mine was said four times I was deemed a no-show, and disqualified.

What a loser I am!

I thought to myself as tears rolled down my cheeks. _I could've proven myself good enough to him! Maybe even catch his attention, but no... I pathetically wussed out._

By this time, the swimmers had already begun the race and I was fighting back the tears. I sniffled as i drew in the sand with a stick, trying to keep warm from the occasional cold ocean breeze. After 10 minutes I began to get drowsy, so I curled up in the sand and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Swim Into My Heart pt 2

When I awoke, I found myself on a couch. I rubbed my eyes and sat up as I tried to figure out my surroundings.

_Where am I? This isn't my house_. I thought as I looked around.

Someone had taken my robe and I still had the smell of sea water on me. I caught whiff of bacon and eggs, as well as hot coffee. I got up and quietly went to the kitchen, peeking around the corner to see who the owner of the house was. It looked like Flippy. I stepped out and went up behind him. I cautiously reached out and gently tugged on the back of his shirt. He stopped cooking and just stood there.

"U-Um... Flippy?"

A low, gruff chuckle caught my attention. I took a step back as my heart raced. He turned around and gave me his traditional evil grin, the piercing yellow eyes made me freeze. Flipqy!

"Don't be so tense cutie." He said with a smirk as he leaned against the counter. "Want some breakfast?"

"U-Uh... yes, please?" I blushed as my voice quivered. "W-Why... um... er..."

I couldn't talk for the life of me! Here I was inside my crush's house, standing 2 feet away in my speedo! I couldn't be more embarrassed!

"Why did I bring you here?" He looked back at me as he made me a plate of breakfast and I nodded helplessly. "Well... I was worried. I thought you had been injured or you were sick. I figured it'd be best to bring you here to keep you safe. You know how the seagulls like to eat flesh that's just layin around."

"Yeah." I answered with a giggle, making him smile softly.

I blushed and shyly looked down. I felt his hand come down on my head, ruffling my curly hair, making me turn red and flinch.

"Come on cutie..." He said as he carried the food to the table "Let's eat, kay?"

I nodded and went over to eat with him. We talked together for a while as we ate. He was being so kind to me that I thought for sure I was dreaming. After breakfast he gave me some clothes to wear so I could walk home. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I'd be seeing him around really soon. As we said our goodbyes at the door he ruffled my hair again, but as I was turning to walk out the door he grabbed me and turned me around, planting a kiss on my lips. I stood there in shock as he held the passionate embrace for what felt like minutes on end. He pulled away slowly and smiled softly.

"Come visit me soon cutie, alright?" He whispered.

"Heh k-kay." I smiled crookedly and blushed.

He gave me another kiss before gently nudging me out the door. I couldn't believe what just happened! My legs felt like jelly and my tummy was in knots. I sighed dreamily and ran home happily, laughing as I thought about how Flipqy must really like me too. Sadly I should've been watching for cars when I ran across the street... I could've avoided Lifty and Shifty's van.


	3. Go To Sleep

this is a crossover between creepypasta and evil happy tree friends! enjoy :)  
BEN- Flipqy  
Jeff the Killer- DB  
Smile Dog- Nutty  
Jane the Killer- Giggles  
Slender Man- Mime  
Bunny Man- Cuddles

* * *

It was halloween night. I was so excited, I was finally going to get to meet my secret admirer. I put on my white hoodie and hide my knife in the pouch. my black curly hair was still stained with dried blood along with my burnt lips, but I could care less. I looked over at Smile and patted his head as I fed him some candy.

"Tonight's the big night Smile," I rasped with a wide grin, "I'm gonna get to meet BEN after all these months!"

My dog continued to smile dumbly. He wasn't smart, but I didn't care about brains. I patted his head and stood up, and left. I hoped not to run into that bitch Jane on my way to my rendezvous point, but of course I never get what I want. There she was, lurking and waiting to ruin my date... that stupid whore!

"What do you want Jane?" I asked as she blocked me from going into Slendy's forest.  
"The better question is, where the hell are you off to sick fuck?" She screeched with a smirk, "More girl's to rape?"  
"You wish you whore!" I spat, "I'm going to meet a friend for something important. Now move!"

I tried to get around her, but she whipped out her knife and pinned me to the black rod gate just outside the woods. I glared at her soulless black eyes. I was in no mood to play these games with her. She trailed her knife to the corner of my mouth and in one swift movement she sliced my cheek open into a curve. I yelled in pain and shoved her off into the road. I went to grab her neck, but she moved and sliced my other cheek open. Now I was pissed off! I let out a brutal cry as I tackled her down and repeatedly bashed her head into the concrete sidewalk until she blacked out. I panted heavily as I smiled, warm blood pouring down my chin and neck.

"Go to sleep Jane," I whispered as I stood, grabbed her by the ankle, and began dragging her off into Slendy's forest.

I laughed hysterically as I kept replaying the scene in my head. It felt nice to take hold of her and just completely crush her skull in. I looked around for the abandoned tunnel that cars used to pass under. That's where the Bunny Man lived and I knew he'd want part of my freshly caught kill, even if she wasn't dead yet. I came to the mouth of the tunnel and stopped.

"Who goes there?" a voice asked loudly.  
"It's Jeff ass-hat!" I yelled back, "Is slendy with you?"  
"Yeah, he's here Jeffy. Come in and state your business with us on this most hellish night."

I chuckled and walked into the darkness, the body scraping on the old pavement road leaving a trail of blood. Candles lit up and there sat Bunny Man sharpening his axe while Slendy decorated the holes in the tunnel with bloody children's toys. Slendy looked over at me and waved.

"I don't have a lot of time to stick around here," I rasped, fingering at the slices in my cheeks, "I just stopped by to bring you two dinner."

I threw Jane's body over to them and watched as they greedily began devouring her like savage animals. Her screams of pain were choked out by the blood pooling her throat. I smiled and chuckled darkly before turning and leaving the Bunny Man's lair. Now to go find my little Benny! After walking for quite some time I arrive at an abandoned video game store on the edge of town, a few blocks away from the cemetery and forest. This what it. I got nervous as I came closer and closer to the store. It was cold inside, luckily I had worn my hoodie. I look around and before I have time to react, a knife had sliced open my throat. I fall to my knees and choke, coughing up the crimson liquid onto the black and white checkered floor. As I lay there writhing and slowly dying, a man comes over and grins down at me. BEN. I smile up at as he kneels down on top of me.

"Go to sleep, Jeff," He whispers before licking up my neck and chin, and kissing me with blood-stained lips.


End file.
